


I'm with you

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after ten years since the war against Grado, the King of Jehanna hadn’t still found a spouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you

_Even after ten years since the war against Grado, the King of Jehanna hadn’t still found a spouse, but the bond between him and his most trusted man, Gerik, was a well known fact. None ever dared to comment about it, fearing to provoke the King’s wrath._

_However, whispers about the fall of Jehanna’s kingdom for the lack of an heir were increasing day by day._

_Joshua ignored them or sometimes he would just say, joking:_

_\- They already want me dead-, or:_

_\- I’m not that old and they already want me to have a child-._

_He never seemed to care about that whole matte, about what people were saying, but Gerik knew better._

_Some nights, laying on the royal bed, Joshua would question himself._

_“Am I doing the right thing?”, “Am I a good king?”, “Would my mother approve?”; those were the most frequent questions he would ask to himself._

_Sometimes, he asked to Gerik too, and he would always answer in the same way: he would hold him in a sweet embrace, he would kiss him tenderly. He would whisper:_

_\- Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always-, and he would take him slowly, sweetly, to make him forget._

_And during those moments, when Joshua’s mind and body would be entirely full of Gerik, he would think that as long as he had him he didn’t have to worry._

_He would think about the heir matter later, once he would have been older._

_For now he only wanted to be with Gerik._

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY can't believe that this pairing is almost non-existing. Haven't people read their support, or their paired ending?


End file.
